A typical biometric authentication system includes a database of biometric information (e.g., fingerprints, iris scans, facial images, etc.) about individuals. To identify or authenticate a sample of biometric information, the typical biometric authentication system compares the sample with entries in the database one by one until a match is found. As a result, the time to find a matching entry grows linearly and may be time consuming when the database includes many entries.